Ashes
by Reincarnations
Summary: Gil is to attend Auradon Prep so he can save someone that no one else can. Once he arrives, he spots a beautiful princess, who happens to be the one that needs saving. Audrey is forced in a relationship so she can keep a family secret a secret. One day, when the pain becomes too much, she is saved by a 'knight in shining armor' who makes her wonder . . . can beauty come from ashes?


**Here is another GilxAudrey story because they are my OTP. I'll update whenever I get a few reviews.**

**Now, I came up with this idea when I reread one of my other stories called 'Deception'. In the second before last chapter, Audrey essentially became the main focus due to a certain reason. I thought of how Gil would react if he found out what happened. Then I remembered an idea I had where Gil would go to Auradon on his own, without Uma or Harry. Those two ideas basically melded together for this story.**

**Although, when I watched '**_**Beauty and the Beast'**_** (both live-action and animated), I wondered why no one mentions the mirror after Gaston steals it. In the live-action, he uses it to take the mob to the castle, afterwards nothing. Does Belle or Beast get it back? Did Gaston have it when he fell to his death? Then I started thinking, "What if?" What if, when Gaston was sent to the Isle of the Lost, he still had the mirror and no one realized it? They just assumed it was lost forever. That's how another idea for this story took place.**

**Oh! And I also remembered how no one really knows who their other parent is, so I've come up with a certain plot on who Gil's mother is. However, I listened to the song 'Ashes' by Celine Dione for two days straight, which helped me come up with Gil's mother's backstory, including how she met Gaston. **

**I think that about covers anything, except . . .**

**WARNING: **

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN **_**TRIGGER TOPICS**_** LIKE SEXUAL ABUSE, SELF-HARMING, SUICIDE, ETC. **

**DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SUCH TOPICS.**

* * *

Gil, the youngest son of Gaston, sat alone in an abandoned classroom at Auradon Prep until someone softly knocked on the door before peeking in, revealing her above shoulder-length blonde hair with various pink and blue highlights, and an abnormal black-eye that had appeared only hours before. That someone just happened to be Princess Audrey, the daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip _and _Gil's girlfriend.

Well, he actually wasn't sure what they were at that point. When Gil first came to Auradon a couple months ago, Audrey had been 'dating' the arrogant prince, Chad Charming, son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella. Audrey couldn't break up with the prince for a certain reason, so Gil did everything he could to keep her away from Chad for her sake.

I know, you're probably wondering what's going on and are confused at this point. Trust me, you'll understand as the story progresses.

Slipping inside, Audrey quietly closed the door behind her before settling next to Gil on the ground. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence. After a few moments, Audrey sighed softly as she revealed, "I told them . . . Ben and his parents. I told them everything."

Gil adjusted his head slightly so he could look at the princess better. "You didn't tell Mal?"

"She found out this morning," Audrey corrected as she sighed once again. "She already knew what you-know-who did. If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"I told you not to blame yourself," Gil chided with a certain tenderness in his tone. "Chad is the one to blame here, not you. You did what you thought was best, even if it was stupid."

Audrey glanced up at Gil with a raised eyebrow in amusement. "I'm going to let that comment slide since I love you."

As a response, Gil kissed her forehead affectionately. "And _I_ love you."

Audrey smiled almost mischievously. "Does that mean there will be wedding bells in our future?"

"We are only eighteen," Gil argued with a roll of his eyes. "We are too young and have been together for barely a month."

"My mother was only sixteen when she married my father and she knew him for only a day," Audrey retorted cleverly. "How about . . . if you don't get a permanent punishment, we get married this winter."

Gil chuckled at the proposal. "If I don't get sent back to the Isle _and_ I walk away with only a slap on the wrist, then I will marry you . . . after we graduate."

"I expect a ring soon," Audrey taunted. She nuzzled her head against his neck before suggesting, "Why don't we leave and go on a lunch date? It will help distract us from this fiasco."

"I can't," Gil denied reluctantly. "My father is going to be arriving from the Isle soon. When he does, we are supposed to go to a meeting with Chad and his parents so the council hears both sides of our story. If the council sides with me, Chad will probably pull the 'favoritism' card, like he does with everything."

Audrey nodded in agreement as they once again sat in comfortable silence. After a few moments, the princess hesitated before wondering, "Do you remember your first day in Auradon?"

"It wasn't that long ago," Gil teased as he rested his head against the wall. "I didn't want to go, but my father practically shoved me into the limousine. A part of me wished I stayed."

"I wouldn't be here if you had," Audrey reminded cautiously. "Remember? I was so close to . . . you know—"

"But I stopped you," Gil interrupted before she could continue. "Now you're here, with me. You are the reason I came to Auradon. I had to essentially save you to buy myself another month of life."

Confused?

Don't worry!

We are going to take this story back a couple months—

To when Gil was in the middle of packing his things for Auradon.

* * *

Actually . . .

Why don't I tell you a little information before we really start the story? This way, you won't be confused when certain events occur. After all, the timing in this story will be different from what you know, and some events you think you know never really happened.

First, we will discuss Cotillion, which took place nearly one and a half years ago. You see . . . Uma never crashed the royal event. In fact, during Uma and Mal's arm wrestling match at Ursula's Fish and Chips, something happened to make Uma change the conditions of her winning—though only she and Mal knew of the change. Due to this change, _Uma _told Mal to create a fake of the wand. Shocking, I know, but it was the only way to keep the change a secret without anyone else finding out. Yes, Mal still confessed her love for Ben at Cotillion and everything went swimmingly.

Second, during Mal's junior year was when she and the rest of the 'Core Four' began their planning for the VK Program. You probably believed they didn't start planning it until senior year and then brought the four transfer students the summer after, but that's not necessarily true. Throughout junior year, Mal and her friends made many visits to the Isle to promote the VK Program. During those visits, Mal would sneak over to Uma's to give updates about the program and to have her try to persuade a certain someone to fill out an application.

I know, I know. I'm talking a lot about Mal when she's not even the main character of this story. However, she does play an important role. After all, thanks to an inherited ability from one of her parents, Mal becomes partially responsible for saving a life.

Don't worry!

We'll discuss that more in the future, but I'm sure you will have it figured by then.

Anyways, on the day before the new school year, the Core Four and King Ben were to bring the new transfer kids from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. Before they did, King Ben proposed to Mal in front of the entire audience that came to watch the unusual spectacle. Of course, Mal said yes, so she and Ben were now engaged for their senior year, which essentially meant they had an extra year to plan the wedding.

Once the school year started, Mal noticed a particular student becoming slightly depressed with each passing day. The purple haired girl tried speaking with said student, but they would brush off the conversation and avoid it altogether. After coming up with the same results a couple more times, Mal voiced her concerns to her fiancé, claiming that there was someone on the Isle that could help the student more than anyone in Auradon could.

_That _is where Gil comes in.

Saturday after the first week of school had started, an invitation was sent to him so he could attend Auradon Prep. Attached to the invitation was a letter written by Mal, who explained the situation as best as she could with the little time she had. She feared that this particular student didn't have much time left, so Gil would have to come to Auradon the next afternoon.

Sunday morning, Gil spent the entire time reluctantly packing most of his belongings, which were his clothing. He didn't have anything of value to him, except for his bronze bull necklace he never takes off because he _can't_. That will be explained at another time, but know that the necklace had a lot of sentimental value.

You see, it belonged to Gil's mother, whose name was Calista Jane Hook. She was the younger sister of Captain James Hook. She lived in Auradon for a couple years until an incident occurred where people discovered she was the sister of a villain, which forced King Beast to send her to the Isle of the Lost. There, Gaston fell in love her because of her beauty, though you will understand later why that is so shocking. Gaston gave her that necklace to show how much he loved her and how much he appreciated her help in raising his twin sons when they weren't hers. Of course, the two of them married, but sadly Calista passed away a few moments after giving birth to Gil due to a certain medical condition—giving herself just enough time to give her son the only gift she ever could. Over fifteen years later, the necklace saved Gil's life, but that will be explained at another time as well.

For now, Gil had finishing packing for Auradon and carried his bags into the living room, throwing them against the couch with a huff. "I do not want to go," he complained to his father, who just came out his room as well. "There is nothing for me in Auradon. Here I have you, Harriet, Harry, Uma—"

"And we all want you to go," Gaston interrupted sharply. "Besides, you have to help that girl. No one else can and you need the extra month."

"I do not see how I can help either." Gil informed as he sat on one side of the lumpy furniture. "I am not a miracle worker."

"You worked a miracle all those months ago," Gaston reminded as he made sure to keep one hand hidden behind his back as he took the seat next to his son. "You can work another, but it won't come with such a high cost this time."

"But those Auradonians do not know about my attac—"

"Mal, Jay, and Carlos do," Gaston chided sternly. "And so does little Celia. She's probably so excited that you will be joining her in Auradon."

Gil groaned as he forcefully laid back on the couch. "Do not use Cece against me. You know I will relent."

"Good," Gaston retorted. "Now, we have one last matter to discuss before you go."

From behind his back, his father revealed something that made Gil's heart clench in fear. In Gaston's hand was the Enchanted Mirror that was once used to reveal the location of the Beast's castle. The mirror was silver in color, with intricate rose and vine decorations and an ornate lion-like creature encapsulates the handle of the mirror with its mouth. Although it appeared to be an ordinary mirror, its users has the ability to see anything he or she wishes to see on its glass in its current situation—or past situations, as Gil discovered a few years ago.

Yes, despite the powers of the magical barrier that surrounds the Isle of the Lost, the Enchanted Mirror works. Gil tensed at the sight of the precious object, since he's come to use it for certain situations. "What are you doing with the mirror?"

"I'm doing nothing with it," Gaston claimed as he completely wrapped it in a cloth before handing it to his son. "_You _are to return it to King Ben and his family, preferably when the paparazzi aren't around so they don't create a lie about you. Remember, I warned you a long time ago it doesn't belong to us."

Reluctantly, the son grabbed the mirror like it was a nuclear weapon. "But I need it for—"

"Then just ask for it," Gaston interrupted once again with the roll of his eyes. "Or at least have Mal convince the royal family that you need it. She's going to be their family soon. You know they will be kinder to her and more considerate."

Gil tilted his head slightly in confusion. "More . . . what?"

"_Prèvenant_," Gaston repeated, like the miscommunication was a usual occurrence. After watching his son place the mirror in his jacket pocket, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Do you have the letters from the twins' and Celia's fathers—"

"_Oui_, _Père_." Gil rolled his eyes in frustration. "You asked me three times before."

Gaston held his hands up in surrender just as they heard a vehicle outside honking its horn. "Looks like your ride is here," he stated as he stood from the furniture, his son reluctantly following his lead. "Now, be sure to remember your manners. If you don't know a word, ask if they can use a different word so you'll understand or if they'll repeat themselves. Don't forget to give the twins Harriet's message and Celia her gift from her sister."

Gil sighed reluctantly. "Anything else?"

"Help the student as best as you can," Gaston advised slowly, yet softly. "You said yourself that you are not a miracle worker, but I believe you are _exactly _what this girl needs. Who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love and she'll be what _you _need."

If only he knew . . .

About the trouble his son is about to be thrown into.


End file.
